A color display is employed as a display for a liquid crystal color television and the like. It generally is composed of a transparent substrate and a color layer thereon. Recently, in producing the color display, electrodeposition has become noteworthy.
Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) No. 114572/1984 discloses a process for producing a color display wherein a transparent electrode is patterned on a glass substrate and then immersed in an electrodeposition bath while a voltage is applied to a portion of the transparent electrode to be colored with, for example, red to form a red color layer, then green and blue color layers were formed on each portion of the electrode by passing electric current. In the apparatus produced by the process, the transparent electrode is employed not only for electrodepositing a color layer, but also for driving a liquid crystal when assembled to a liquid crystal display apparatus. However, since the color layer electrodeposited on the electrode in turn becomes an insulating layer in the apparatus, a high voltage is needed for driving the liquid crystal. In order to reduce the driving voltage, an additional transparent electrode layer which is for driving the liquid crystal is formed on the color layer. The formation of the additional electrode is time and cost consuming because it makes the process complicated and requires a further patterning process. Also, since a transparent electrode generally has a light transmittance of 80 to 85%, two transparent electrodes reduces the light transmittance of the display, thus deteriorating properties of the color display.
The present inventors proposed as a solution of the above problems that a color layer is formed on a transfer panel and then transferred onto a transparent substrate (Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. 102339/1987). In this process, since the color layer is electrodeposited on a patterned electroconductive layer as covering and wrapping the electroconductive layer, irregularities due to the electroconductive layer remain in the transferred color layer to cause color shading.